


Finis

by OpenPage



Series: Whispers from my Soul [25]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenPage/pseuds/OpenPage
Summary: The tinnitus of silence that follows the end of a friendship.





	Finis

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: This is an original poem that is the property of the author. The photograph depicted with this work is the property of the author. Unauthorised reproduction of either the poem or photograph is strictly prohibited without the consent of the author.**
> 
> [ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156893755@N07/27935174549/in/dateposted-public/)

A salty river flows,  
Releasing the agonizing pain,  
Of your interminable silence.

The heavy rhythmic thump,  
Of my broken heart,  
Beats a song of regret.

My ragged breath catches,  
In a vocal tribute,  
To our dying friendship.

An absence of sound…  
An absence of feeling…  
An absence of us…

Finis.  



End file.
